Prince of Saiunkoku
by Kaze-hii
Summary: Kou Shuurei finally decided to marry Shi Ryuuki.  What will Seiran do from then on?
1. Chapter 1

After Ryuuki told Shuurei about the "game", Shuurei made up her mind and went home to tell everyone her decision. She invited everyone she knew to eat dinner at her place.

Shuurei told everyone about what Ryuuki had said to her. Then she told them her decision.

"I've decided I'm going to the palace….what do you guys think?"

Shouka, Seiran, Ensei, Ryuuren, Shuuei, Kouyuu, Eigetsu, and Korin stared at her. To break the silence, Shouka decided to talk first.

"Shuurei, are you sure? You may not be able to work in the outer court anymore. Is this really what you want?"

Shouka had put Shuurei into a difficult situation, but Seiran came to her rescue.

"Well, if it is what Ojou-sama really wants, there's no stopping her I guess…"

"Thanks Seiran. Otou-sama, though I may not be able to work in the outer court anymore, I'll still be able to study and do some work, right?"

After Ran Shuuei recovered from the shock, he laughed.

"Haha, well, congrats to the King! To think he'd finally be able to handle a woman! Hahaha!"

Kouyuu and Eigetsu seemed to have fallen asleep, so Korin wrapped a blanket over them.

"Congratulations Shuurei-sama! I'm sure you will live a happy life!"

"Thanks Korin."

But Ryuuren seemed to be a bit troubled.

"Ryuuren what's wrong?" Shuurei asked.

Ensei answered for him instead, "Well, you see hiime-san, Ryuuren and I don't visit the palace that much, so it's obvious why we don't exactly like your choice. As good friends we are, we won't be able to see you a lot."

"Oh,"

"But don't be so troubled by that! If this is what you really want, then there's no stopping you! Right, Seiran?"

"Yeah."

And with that, Ensei, Eigetsu, Korin, and Ryuuren left on a journey with the sound of a very high screeching note of a flute.

Shouka came in Seiran's room to talk with him.

"Seiran, are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Oh, Danna-sama, if Ojou-sama's happy, then so am I."

"Seiran, once Shuurei leaves for the palace, won't you be lonely?"

"Well, Danna-sama, I do see Ojou-sama every day at the palace. I can still protect her there right? Besides, the other time when she was Empress, I protected her just fine!"

"Seiran, this time, you're but a Granary Guard! You will have a hard time protecting her! If you are worried that I can not live by myself, do not worry!"

"But I am very much indebted to you. You took me in with such kindness!"

"Do not say that! You are wasting away your life here! Even if you wanted to protect her or serve me, it would be much more effective if you don't work for me anymore! Seiran, I think it's time I tell you. Before the late emperor died, he gave me his last command. If it weren't for your father, I wouldn't have looked for you in the first place. Here, read it."

_Shouka, my dear friend. I'm pretty sure you are also a father. I beg you, please find Seien. I've heard that his carriage was attacked. Finding that the only corpse missing was him, I believe he is still alive. Please find the child and take him in. I'm sure he has witnessed a terrifying event. And when the time is right, have him" take the official test. Whether he "passes" or not, may he serve the emperor that succeeds me and Saiunkoku. My last request,_

_**th ruler of Saiunkoku,_

_Emperor Shi *******_

"So, you want me take this year's official exam?"

"Exactly, that's what your father wants too. If you really think you are indebted to us, then you can protect Shuurei in the palace."

"But, this is nonsense! Should I be jougen…"

"That's, IF you are jougen."

"But….yes, danna-sama."

"Seiran! I heard you are going to take the official exam! If you need help, you can always ask me or Kouyuu for help!" Shuurei said.

Then Ran Shuuei came in.

"I don't think that is necessary Shuurei-dono. (Since it is illegal for exiled members to study for the test)"

"Hmm, really? Well, good luck Seiran!"

Kou Shuurei married Shi Ryuuki and Saiunkoku had a huge celebration in honor of their king. Seiran took the official exam, and participates in the Shinshi celebration…

"Jougen, Shi Seiran!"

Behind the scenes, Shuurei peeks between the crack between the doors, "Wow, Seiran got first place and he didn't even study!"

A few months had passed and now Ryuuki announces all their jobs, saving Seiran's for last.

"Shi Seiran!"

"Yes your majesty!"

"You have succeeded in becoming Jougen without studying for the exam. I congratulate you on that. And now you shall be reinstated to your former position."

The crowd of new officials murmur. What did he mean by reinstated to his former position? Was Seiran someone in exile? But how can that be? He was always under the care of the Kou family!

"Shi Seiran, from now on, you will be once again, Shi Seien, and also, Prince of Saiunkoku! Welcome back to the palace, Ani-ue."


	2. Chapter 2

Seiran woke up with a start.

"Just a dream, I'm not Prince Seien. I'm just plain servant Shi Seiran."

He realized he was sleeping in the palace gardens and reassured himself that he was probably walking around, found himself a cozy spot and fell asleep. He got up thinking that when he bumped into someone.

"Prince Seien!"

"Ran Shuuei!"

Wait a minute, Seiran thought. Why did he just call him that? Then Seiran realized it wasn't a long dream after all. He was back at his original home.

"Congratulations! Looks like you're not exiled anymore."

"Thank you."

"So, how long are you going to wear that?"

"Forever."

"Be serious prince. No matter how good looking you are, no lady will chase you until you wear clothes the maids made for you."

"YOU be serious! I can wear whatever I want."

"You are worried on how to approach the Empress. Anyways, the just wear the clothes. It'll look good on you and the maids spent a lot of time and effort making them for you. At least sleep in your room."

Seiran sighed. Ran Shuuei had always been his really good friend before he got exiled. They were sparring buddies as well as most trusted friends.

"Yeah. I'll do that. Hey, I'm going over to see Ryuuki first."

Seiran hurried to his brother's room. There was a rule in the palace, that every time an exiled person comes in, he gets to make a reasonable request as a present. Seiran was going to use this present.

"Ani-ue!"

"Ryuuki,"

"Come in! I'll call for some tea!"

"Heheh, happy as always I see."

"Uh huh!"

"Ryuuki, I have a request."

"A request?"

Ryuuki raised his eyebrow. He seemed a little nervous.

"Ryuuki, I would like to leave the palace anytime I want and be able to wander around like Ran Ryuuren."

Ryuuki, for some reason sighed in relief.

"In truth, I thought it was something that had to do with Shuurei. Why do you want to do that? Not that I'm curious…"

Seiran smiled. Of course Ryuuki was curious! But what Ryuuki said hit the spot. It had something to do with Shuurei. He wanted to run away. Funny, he thought. He had gone back to the palace because of Shuurei, and at the same time wanted to leave because of Shuurei.

"If you really need me, I'll stay. Besides, I won't be like Ryuuren and be gone for months and pop up out of no where."

"All right, if that's what you really want. But remember, just like me, you, as a prince, have duties too."

Seiran left Ryuuki's room, while Li Kouyuu frantically ran into Ryuuki's room. Strange, he thought. He didn't even seem to notice me. Then he understood why Li Kouyuu was in a hurry.

"EMPEROR! The Sinya Country has declared war on us!"


End file.
